


It's Okay

by coraloudssssss



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Healing, Hope you enjoy, I wrote this when I was supposed to be sleeping, Jacob is protective, M/M, Moonbae, Panic, Past Abuse, Whump, You Have Been Warned, jacob is a good boy to him, kecob - Freeform, kevin gets better don't worry, kevin gets save, kevin should've listened to chanhee, oops let's get into the story, protect bby kev, trigger warning, younghoon is kevin's ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraloudssssss/pseuds/coraloudssssss
Summary: 𝙆𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙣 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙘𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙗𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙩, 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙅𝙖𝙘𝙤𝙗 𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was soft as I wrote this lmao. Someone gave me this prompt as a MoonBae fan! 
> 
> If you want to request a prompt make sure to leave it down in the comments!! 😚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning. It was morning for the two new lovebirds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the re-edit version of the original chapter. It has changed a lot, so give it another look and let me know!

**~~CHAPTER 1~~ **

* * *

Morning.

It was a lovely morning for the two new love birds. Okay, let me change that semi-loveable morning. Messy, if I could describe in one word of what was happening in the Bae's house.

How was it messy you're probably wondering? Okay. Maybe you weren't wondering how messy it was but thing was, Chanhee and Changmin were over. Gosh, once they're together anything is messy in any situation. 

Well, moonboy wasn’t really in the situation along with his new lover, the soft angel boy Jacob. Or Kevin would like to call him, “Cobbie” 

Jacob really enjoyed the younger a lot, although Kevin wasn’t the type for any romantic relationships, now that the boy got out of the recent one, and that one was Kevin’s life changer. 

How? Okay. Maybe I should stop asking you these questions, thinking that you would think them, but I honestly really don’t care. Wait, I do, got you. 

Continuing with the lovebirds’ lives, but yes, the young boy wasn’t in a good relationship before. Kevin was a bright person, someone you could always be around and not care for anything in the world. Nothing. I mean _nothing_. He would make anyone forget about their bad days and was always open to skinship, but now...Now was a different story.

“Yah Min!” The coral hair boy groaned, his lover who was sitting next to him stole some of his almost gone popcorn. 

The laughing boyfriend of his just sat in laughter while he chewed his popcorn. Changmin winked at his upset boyfriend, “I love you too babe.” Chanhee’s face was red, awh poor boy was flustered. Jacob laughed at the two lovebirds who were fighting and put his arm around Kevin carefully, making the younger snap out of his thoughts and flinching in the process. 

The older boy frowned, the happy look on his face was now replaced with an upset look he hated how Kevin's ex made the younger traumatized of everything. 

The angel just gave the younger a comforting smile, giving the younger a sign that he was okay now, and he will always be okay in his arms furthermore nothing would happen to the two of them ever again. 

Interaction with Kevin's new lover was more of a challenge to get used to. He knew or hoped that the older wouldn't hurt him the way that his ex did, but it's difficult for the younger. 

Jacob understood that he never went anything further besides putting his arm around the younger, caressing the raven's hand, or even snuggling the cute boy to sleep when he couldn't do it himself. 

Tragic, I know, but Kevin was getting better, but social interaction is another challenging thing for the younger. Talking usually involved stuttering, stammering out words, not responding well enough to others. He didn't know how he did it before, talking so gracefully and fluidly all the time. Now, he couldn't anymore, I mean sure there was a possibility of him getting better and be able to do the things that he was comfortable doing before again. 

"Do you want us to go, Kevin?" Chanhee furrowed his eyebrows, questioning himself if he and Changmin were too much for the younger. 

The poor cat-eyed boy raised his head quickly and gently started to play around with the older hands. It was something Jacob let the younger do when he was nervous. 

"It's fine...I'm just getting used to -er....to everything…" Now the small boy spoke out for once in the whole entire morning. Changmin tugged on Chanhee's sleeve signaling that they should go and give the new couple some alone time.

"I think we should go, we know you're still not used to so much company since _him._ " Chanhee smiled at the raven boy. 

Him? Who is him? 

Well, Kevin's ex, you're welcome for the free answer. Not the point but, Younghoon, the popular boy in their college and in high school. Somehow most of their friends met up at the same college. Like Eric, Chanhee, Changmin, and a few others. Kevin had always had a crush on Younghoon since his highschool life, but the poor boy never got the chance to talk to him, due to Younghoon dating almost every person in his school besides him.

Saddening, I know. Kevin was a charmer as well, though he never showed interest in girls that would gush over him. It was always Younghoon on his mind. No one else, just Hoonie. A nickname that the younger came up with when he was crushing hard on the charming prince. 

"Kev? Baby?" The soft voice rang in the younger's ear, making the raven boy dart his eyes somewhere else. He was too in his thoughts, scared. Scared of anything that could happen at any moment. 

Afraid. Afraid that he might break again in front of his friends and they will leave him to suffer the thoughts that are telling him these things. 

"We'll leave. Just know we're always here for you Kevin. You matter to us." Changmin smiled, waving to them, receiving a small wave from the younger. 

_They're gone_

The younger's eyes widen, realizing that they left. The poor boy's heart began to race, trying to calm it down wasn't helping and the angel noticed quickly when the moonboy abruptly let go of his hand. 

"Kevin. Baby, please calm down." 

Only if it was that easy Jacob. Only if…

The tears that fell down the younger's cheeks made Jacob more upset that he didn't realize the fingernails of Kevin's were digging into the younger's arms. 

When Jacob did notice he gently grabbed them which made Kevin flinch as his eyes quickly soften feeling the warm presence of his lover beside him. It made him feel safe again, the older was so gentle with him. It made his heartbeat beat differently. 

"Do you want to continue the movie?" Jacob played with the younger's fingers hoping it would calm down the boy's face before he watched the younger shook his head no. 

Jacob reached out to wipe the tears that were still falling down the raven's cheeks. Kevin 's eyes shut tightly before he felt the soft thumbs wiping his tears. 

Jacob wanted to break down in front of the younger but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong for the cheerful boy he once knew. The moonlight boy opened his eyes, staring right into Jacob's. 

"I...I wanna lay down…" Jacob tittered at how cute the younger was as he cupped the raven's cheek and nodded at Kevin's suggestion. Kevin, trying to be somewhat bold today, put his hand on top of Jacob's, closing his eyes in a more comforting way and nuzzled into the older's hand.

The angel only giggled even more. Seeing the younger being all this cuddly wasn't normal, well it wasn't normal anymore. "You're being bolder. Hm? How about we clean up first and then we can lay down together...if you're up for it." Jacob asked the raven head boy who still kept his eyes shut, due to the affection he felt. 

Kevin opened his eyes furthermore locked them again with the angel boy and nodded his head in agreement. The two of them got off the couch and grabbed the plates from the coffee table to clean them. 

Duh, what else would they do? Eat them? Just joking, seriously, that would be weird. Off-topic, again sorry.

Kevin turned off the tv and grabbed the plate that was still on the cute white coffee table that matched with Jacob's aesthetic that he was going for. 

When the younger was writing he felt a gush of pain rush to the top of his head, making him feel dizzy as well as more pain than his usual headaches. Lately, he's been out of focus...a little too much. 

He didn't seem to respond quickly to anyone. It took him a minute to process anything and it made him _tired_. The moonboy didn't realize how close he was to the flower vase that Jacob bought a week ago. 

_A little too close_

One movement and it would all go wrong. Just one tiny movement was all it took.

**_CRASH!_ **

The decorative flower vase that Jacob bought fell onto the floor and Kevin's face changed quickly. Jacob turned around from washing the current dish that he was holding and looked at the scene in front of him. 

Kevin stumbled back with his eyes wide. It was fear taking over him. 

"I - I didn't…please don't hurt me." Kevin whimpered out tears already streaming down the younger's face. 

The poor boy was trembling, it was going to happen all over again. The misery of his past was coming back to haunt him. He wasn't going to make it out alive as he did before. 

This was it. 

Jacob's face was full of worry, he dried off his hands and walked over to the fearful boy, making sure he was okay. Jacob gently secured his arms around the raven's waist. and pulled him closer to him and away from the broken glass before responding, "Why would I hurt you baby?"

Kevin opened his eyes and snuggled into the soft boy's shoulder. 

"Be...because I knocked over your flower vase…" He murmured into the boy's shoulder. Jacob started to play with the youngers' soft hair and shook his head no. 

"No baby. I will _never_ hurt you." Jacob kissed the top of the raven's head, soothing Kevin down in a way. This was the first hug they had since that situation Kevin was in. The younger felt protected. _Protected_. He liked the feeling of that word. 

Younghoon caused him the worst and everyone knew that. 

"How about you go lay down and I'll finish cleaning up?" The older traveled the hand he was running through the younger's hair and calmly rubbed the raven's back. 

Kevin nodded and headed to their shared bedroom. He tucked himself in the comfortable bed sheets. After the angel boy finished cleaning up the broken glass he headed towards the bedroom and found the moonboy sleeping peacefully. 

Soft breaths that left the raven's mouth made the older smile. Jacob laid beside Kevin and carefully wrapped his arms around the younger and brought the moonlight boy closer to him. 

"Ja...cob" Kevin opened his eyes, feeling the secured arms wrapped around him. The older snuggled into the younger's shoulder placing small kisses. The older made sure that the younger will never _ever_ suffer through that again. The things that Kevin and he went through were enough. 

What were those things?


	2. Start from the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, if we're gonna start figure out how this all happened we must start from the beginning, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another update! i hope you all enjoy this and it's going to get very interesting later on so stay tune! comments are always appreciated so let me know how you guys liked this chapter! also Remi is an OC i made up.

~~**CHAPTER 2** ~~

* * *

If we're going to start off how the moonlight boy got to where he is now, we might as well start from the beginning.

The bright boy we once knew sat on the couch beside Chanhee, his roommate. Chanhee really tried to talk some sense into the older but as always, Kevin back then wanted to see how Younghoon changed. 

See, when he, Chanhee, Younghoon, and a few others went to the same high school, Younghoon was apparently out of Kevin league back then. Although, the raven was quite the charmer himself. 

"I'm just saying Kevin, I didn't hear any good things from him when I talked to other people…" The coral head boy worried for the older. He didn't want to see another one of his best friends get hurt far from it. 

Having his best friend, Remi, a girl who is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, get her heart torn because Younghoon cheated on her broke him. Chanhee remembered the nights where she called on the phone crying every time when she heard that Younghoon was with another girl. He remembered the nights where he stayed up with her just to make sure she wasn't going to something reckless.

It broke his heart to see his _best_ friend be turned into someone who felt so insecure about herself that she wore big sweaters and sweats every day just so she could cover up her flaws. 

He remembered how much she wanted to _die_ because Younghoon had said she wasn't perfect enough. Chanhee told her multiple times to break up with him for her own good. Her response was always weird to him. She didn't break up with him because she was too attached. 

Chanhee said that a guy should never treat you like trash but Remi had defended the charming prince prince said it was like being sucked into something that you couldn't get out of. Once the charming prince despised you for an hour or so, he would go right back to loving you and caring for you. 

He didn't want to see that ever happen to another one of his best friends. 

"You never know Chanhee!" Kevin exclaimed while shoving popcorn into his mouth. "He might've changed. It is college might as well give it a shot."

Maybe Kevin was right? Maybe Younghoon did change.

However, I'm going to stop you there, because he did change...but his change wasn't a good one.

Younghoon made the people he dated _hate_ themselves with the words he said to them. He didn't mind dating either gender, preferably boys, but he didn't mind dating Remi. The way he talked to her said otherwise. 

Talking down to her like she was some type of pet to him. Pointing out all of her flaws, being a little bit of chubby. He _despised_ her ridiculous flaws. If anything he wanted to get rid of them. 

He tore each and everything about her apart...and now. Well...now she's a person you'll never want to be around with. Once she's in a group conversation she'll distance herself out. Even whispered things to herself about how much people hated her and in reality, they all loved her.

She kept changing once Younghoon told her all of the cruel things that made her believe that her friends were her enemies. 

The relationship was sad. She was trapped she didn't want to let go, she wanted to be wrapped in the arms of his. After every comment, he listed about her body she cried because she knew it was true but she was soon wrapped in his arms. 

He told her multiple things when she was vulnerable most of them consisted of when she was laying down sniffling in his arms. 

That's all she wanted. She wanted to be in his soft loving arms, no matter what comment he threw at her.

As long as she was okay afterward then she was fine. 

"Look, Kevin, you knew Remi what happened with her and Younghoon. Right? I don't want that to happen to you…" The coral head boy clenched his fist, looking Kevin straight in the eyes. 

Kevin gave him a small smile, "I'll make sure if we do go out...that if he does the same thing to me. I'll break up with him, don't worry."

Chanhee nodded. Boy was the moonboy in for a show...this only got worse. 


	3. Don't Fall For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin falls for Younghoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having an update so so late lmao. I just got back into writing again, but let me know what you guys think! Also had a lot of family problems and schoo stuff :)

~~**CHAPTER 3** ~~

____________________________

The debate about the prince charming was gone once they heard the door knock.

“Did you invite anyone?” Kevin raised an eyebrow at the coral haired boy who shook his head no. They both gave confusing looks before they had heard another knock.

Chanhee sighed getting up. He didn't want to leave the comfortable couch, that was cozy. The pouting boy opened the door that revealed the charming prince giving him a small smile.

“No.” 

Chanhee was about to close the door in Younghoon's face. The charming prince wasn't worth his time nor Kevin's. The frustration that built in Chanhee was about to explode. Younghoon had the audacity to show up at his dorm, knowing what he did to his best friend.

“Why don't you greet me with a little more respect?” Younghoon's lips curled up and stopped the door from closing with his foot. 

Chanhee was taking a long time and it was worrying Kevin a little bit. The moonlight got up from the comfortable couch and walked to where Chanhee was. 

The raven boy stopped when he saw his crush standing at the door, grinning at the impatient boy. 

“Is everything okay?” Kevin raised his eyebrow up as Chanhee let go of the door and let it slam shut in front of Younghoon. The raven let out a small laugh as Chanhee walked by him and nudged his shoulder for the older to go talk to Younghoon. 

Kevin walked out of the dorm. He was met with a warming smile. 

“Hey.” Kevin let out a breath he was holding in as Younghoon returned the hey. 

“I was wondering if you would like to go out for a little bit.” Younghoon smiled at the raven boy. Kevin pointed to himself and asked in disbelief, “Me?” in which Younghoon chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Uh. Yeah, sure. Let me just get my stuff and I'll be out again.” The moonboy smiled before heading back inside. 

The boy he was talking about with Chanhee now appeared in front of his dorm. Isn't that crazy? Well, not really but in the raven's eyes he was surprised. 

His heart beating like there was no tomorrow. It wouldn't slow down. 

"I swear if you come back to this dorm crying. I'm not holding back." The coral boy grunted and walked to his room, hearing the older laugh a bit before saying his goodbyes to the frustrated male. 

He made sure to grab the important things that he needed and walked out his dorm to meet a smiling Younghoon.

"You're ready?" The black-haired male tilted his head and in that moment Kevin could burst out an 'uwu.' The raven male nodded as Younghoon took him out for a ride to the cafe near their college.

"Why did you want me to hangout with you?" Kevin questioned Younghoon, who only held a plastic smile on his face. 

The older only chuckled at the younger and parked his car in the parking lot. 

The two got out and headed inside to get their drinks. 

──────

"So, Kevin how's your relationship going?" 

"Non-existent" Kevin laughed with Younghoon.

Kevin didn't realize what was going to come.

"So, I came to you because I wanted to talk to you about something…" Younghoon grabbed the raven's hand as the boy blushed at the contact that the other guy was giving him.

_Kevin, don't fall for it._

"About what?" The younger ask watching the older smirked and unnoticeably licked his lips.

"I wanna know if you would be my boyfriend? " The older faked a smile watching the younger blush at his question. 

"B-Boyfriend? We don't know each other that well…" 

It was true the two of them aren't that close, well they have mutual friends, but they rarely spoke to each other. 

"Well, we can get to know each other once we're together." Younghoin chuckled, watching the raven's face burn in redness.

_Don't fall for it Kevin_. 

_**Don't fall for it**_.

_**~~Do not-~~ ** _

"Yeah! Why not." The raven smiled as Younghoon gave a kiss to Kevin's hand that he was holding. 

~~_**You shouldn't have fallen for it**_~~.

──────

The newly lovebirds walked back to Kevin's dorm, holding each other's hands. 

"You're really cute, you know that?"

_Ugly_.

"Stop, you're making me go insane already. " Kevin joked as they reached his dorm.

"Well I'll see you later? " The raven turned to meet Younghoon's gaze as he pecked the moonlight boy's cheek, moving to his soft looking lips. 

Kevin's lips tasted like the strawberry chapstick roaming his lips. His lips were soft as snow, maybe even softer, like biting into cotton candy and feeling it melt inside your mouth. Like a fluffy cloud that you would fall through. 

It was a sweet kiss but it would soon turn into something different, that the raven boy would never expect.

Younghoon smiled as he broke apart from the kiss and gave the raven boy a forehead kiss as he left to meet up the rest of his friends.

The moonlight boy was left at his doorstep as he touched his lips and smiled.

_**For now.** _


End file.
